Notification sources, such as bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacons provide an enhanced experience for customers of venues, such as stadiums, airports, retail stores, shopping malls, and hospitals. The beacons can be used for a wide range of uses, from sales promotions to building security. Likewise, notifications for software applications are also received.